Nature's Heart
by KGal2000
Summary: Over a hundred years ago, there was a girl. A girl who could see him. A girl that he only spoke to for a few seconds. Now that girl is back in his life, but as more than a girl. As a Guardian. And Nat may help him to believe again. JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost landed on the roof of the house and sighed, leaning forward on his staff. He gazed out over the village, at what he had created: a blanket of snow with frosted ponds and icicle-decorated trees. He watched as the last of the kids ran inside to go to sleep.

One of the kids, the one that lived in the house that Jack was standing on, stopped just outside and squinted up at him.

Jack caught his breath.

But the kid just said, "Mom, there's a full moon tonight!" and darted inside.

Jack sighed. "I just wish they could see me," he murmured.

"I can see you just fine."

He spun in his heels to see a girl about seventeen standing behind him with her arms crossed. She had copper-colored hair, green eyes, and wore a green hoodie, deer-skin boots, and brown pants. She was smirking at him.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

The girl walked up to him, studying him. "Someone," she replied. "What about you? Are you someone, too?"

He lowered his staff from where it was aimed at her. "I'm Jack Frost," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"But are you someone?" she leaned forward so her face was dangerously close to his.

"Uh... I, um, suppose so," he stammered.

She pulled back. "Just as I thought," she declared.

He straightened, watching as she folded her arms again.

"I asked, who are you?" Jack demanded, slipping anger into his voice. It was hard to do, due to the fact the girl seemed to be nothing but crazy.

"And _I _said, I'm someone." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "But you can call me Natalia."

He frowned. "Natalia?"

Natalia grinned. "Close enough," she laughed, and lept off the roof.

"Ah!" Jack ran to the side and looked down, but she was gone.

**MANYMMANYMANYMANY Years Later...**

"The Auora!" Jack Frost jumped up at the sight of the rainbow-colored Northern lights. It was weird, as he was in New Mexico, but that proved that he was being called by the Guardians.

He called the winds and flew to the North Pole, where he met up with North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund.

"What's up, guys?" Jack asked.

"Well... um..." Bunny shifted his large feet. "We think Pitch is back."

Jack rolled his eyes. "'Think'. So you don't actually _know_. Great."

"What we mean is..." Tooth looked uncomfortable. "The Man in the Moon told North Pitch was back. But there's been no sign of him. No unsuspected nightmares, no disbelievers... no _anything_."

"But the Man in the Moon is never wrong," North continued. "So we called you here."

"Guys... _look_." Jack was gaping at the Moon. The light from it glowed gold and a podium rose.

"A new Guardian," Bunny said excitedly, and Sandy nodded eagerly.

They crowded around the podium, North in full view of it. As he watched, the New Guardian's picture came on the screen.

"No." He said. "I refuse to let _her _join the Guardians."

"Who?" Tooth demanded. "She can't be _that _bad."

"It's Nat," North spat, glaring at the screen.

Bunny groaned. "I _hate _Nat! She's always bugging me and calling me 'Peter Cottontail'!"

"Who's... Nat?" Jack asked, approaching the podium.

He saw the picture and sucked in a breath.

It was a girl about seventeen sitting cross-legged on the grass. She was wearing deer skin boots, brown pants, and a green hoodie with the hood pulled on her head. Long copper-colored hair was hanging loose from the hood, a part of it covering on of her green eyes. The other one was visible, and looking at the cloudy sky. Her mouth was a small line, as if she wished the sun would come out.

Jack knew this girl.

It was the girl that called herself 'Natalia'.

So many years ago.

**Hey Peeps. This is my fourth fanfic, after 'Shadows of the Past' (Avengers) 'Born of Hatred and Heart' (Harry Potter) and 'The Chaotic Collide of Alternate Universes!' (crossover of like seven different things, under Harry Potter though so more people will view it!) Please review this one, and if you read the others and say you read them based on this one, then I'll put you into one of the stories (the one you reviewed). REVIEW AND/OR PM ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is confusing, so if you have any questions PM me. :)**

I looked out my window and sighed. Another day of summer was beginning. When i had chosen this life ninety years ago, i had hoped it to be more exciting. But when I was out of school, it was the same routine over and over again.

Mom walked into my room. "Nat, breakfast." I knew breakfast wasnt really ready. I just made her say that to remind me that this was the time normal people ate.

"Okay," i said, stepping away from the window. "Let me get dressed first." I waved my hand and she dissloved into pixels. I heard her reappear down stairs and, satisfied, I slid down the banister and joined them.

My mom, the tall redhead in a purple tanktop and khaki shorts, was pouring non-existant coffee into a blue mug, then set the empty pitcher back in the machine.

My dad was a brunette man and was sitting at the table in plaid pajama bottoms and an old t shirt and was reading an invisible newpaper, eating off of an empty plate.

"Dad, go change," i said. If Kimmie was telling on Ryan like she does pretty much every day at noon, she couldnt see my dad still in his PJs.

He smiled at me. "Sure, Nat, just let me clear my plate." He rose and put his plate in the dish washer. Then he went upstairs.

I opened the fridge and created some food in a similar layout to yesterday's. If Kayla came over for her usual unninvited lunch, she'd remember what we had in there. Then i pulled out two eggs, a slice of cheese, two peices of bacon, and poured myself a glass of apple juice. I began to scramble the eggs and had just started adding the cheese when my dad returned, now in a pair of shorts and a clean t shirt. "Need any help, Nat?" He asked like he did every morning.

I shook my head. "No, you need to get to work." He picked up a dark brown briefcase and started out the door. I waved my hand and hr dissapated.

That was how i got rid if them. I told them to go to work and they obeyed. I could only make them fully vanish when they were outside.

"I hope he has a nice day," my mom remarked, sipping her invisible coffee.

I poured my eggs onto my plate and began to eat as i recooked the bacon. Then i added that to my plate and joined my mom at the table.

**X (My Linebreaker)**

After i ate, i put my plate and glass into the dish washer and removed Dad's. I put it back in the cupboard and went outside.

I love summer, dispite the boring-ness of it here. The air was always warm and the flowers were usually in bloom. Every day they were an inspiration to me, and i manifested some chalk and began to draw a huge flower in our driveway, one that seemed to hold every flower imaginable inside of it.

I was just about finished with the last swirl when Kimmie ran up. She had dirty-blonde hair and dressed like a cheerleader would on her day off. "Nat! Ryan's got Kayla!"

I checked my watch. Yep, noon. "Let's go."

**X**

"Hello, Ryan," I said coldly when we arrived. This was going to be fun.

He froze and slowly turned around. "Uh oh. Nat."

"Yeah, me. Listen, if you fear me so much, try leaving Kayla alone, will you?"

Ryan scowled. "I dont 'fear you', i just think you are unnecessarily violent."

I knew he was afraid. I wondered how i felt about that. Sure, i was skilled at martial arts, but was i _too _strong? I mean, my fighting, plus... my other abilities, made me feel like an outsider.  
But than agan, isnt that _exactly_ what i am?

I grinned. "Sure. Now, let Kayla down."

Ryan folded his arms. "And what if i dont?" But i could see the fear in his eyes.

My grin widened. Time for my amazingness to come forth. I narrowed my eyes. Ryan glared.

I kicked him in the arm, hard, and he fell down.

"Oh, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan," i clucked dissaprovingly. "When are you going to learn not to displease me?"

I climbed up the ladder for the monkey bars and sat on top. Then i slid down to where Kayla was hanging. As i began strugling to undo the barrette and the knotted rope clipping to the bars, i heard a rustle in the tree near the swingset. My glance shot up immediately and my eyes imediately tracked the source of the sound: a boy's face among the leaves.

He looked around my age -seventeen- and had nearly white hair. Small freckles dotted his nose and his eyes sparkled blue. As soon as they met mine, he climbed higher and out of my view.

"Aaahhhh!" Kayla yelped as she fell to the ground.

"Oops," I grimaced apologetically, mentally cursing the boy for distracting me. I knew who he was, and though I was pleased to see him, him being here -and so secretive- meant something was wrong.

**X**

Kayla went back inside and, naturally, Kimmie followed me back to my house. When we arrived, she studied my flower. "Hmmm. Not as good as the one you drew yesterday."

"Kimmie!"

She grinned. "Im only teasing, Nat. Its great."

My ears pricked up. Blades of grass rustling. Footsteps on sod. Someone was hiding behind the tree in my front yard. The sound of sneakers on tree bark. The person was up.

"Ryan really needs to get a life," Kimmie continues, unaware of the boy's presence. Mortals were so ignorant. "I mean, you cant make a living of of bullying Kayla."

I nodded, still listening for any sign of movement.

Then it happened. A branch snapped, the boy yelped, and he fell into the ground. I folded my arms and smiled slightly. Kimmie frowned, confused at why I was doing so. She couldn't see him, much like the rest of the world.

The boy stood and did a **(I'm gonna make, make, make you do a) **double take.

"Kimmie, go home," I muttered. I couldn't have her here while, to her, I would be talking to nobody.

She frowned. "But Nat, I haven't eaten ye-"

"_Now_, Linelle"

Luckily, Kimmie learned from Ryan not to get on my bad side, and she scurried off to her house next door.

I turned to the boy and smirked. "I know you from somewhere."

He smirked back. "Refresh my memory, please."

"Eastern Europe, 1243, perhaps?"

His smirk turned into a grin. "Natalia."

"It's Nat, actually." I laughed. "And you're Jack Frost. This summer must kill you."

"Not much, really."

"Ha." He looked at the sky. "Nat, why do Bunnymund and North _despise _you?"

My brow creased. "I have many, many things i can hold against them. Why?"

He shrugged. "That's the reason they sent me to bring you back to the North Pole instead of one of them to have to do it."

I frowned. "And _why _should I go to the North Pole?"

"Eh... um... you're a... Guardian."

My world began to spin, and it took all I had not to collapse. "No. I refuse."

Jack looked taken aback. "But you have to!"

I shook my head abruptly. "Uh-uh."

"Nat-"

"Nope!"

"But, Nat... it's Pitch."

I froze.

No.

My Opposite.

**PM me any questions is you have them, and please please please **_**please **_**review! :D**


End file.
